The Phoenix Shinobi
by IgnatiusThePhoenix2004
Summary: In a village far in the land of fire. what if the world had a new savior a new child of prophecy


_The Phoenix Shinobi._ _Chapter 1: Prolouge_ _on the outskirts of the hidden leaf lied avillage. a village of death,a village of hurta village of destruction . this village was called the village hidden in the Flame.this village was at war with the leaf. asthe leaf had a hero so did the flame theirking. Kasai Kokouo. the Flame king. knownthrought the elemental nations for hisfamous technique"Hiken" or Fire fist and his abilities. he was a man of a very tall7,2. he wore a jacket with black fur it hada fiery color.he had a sash that wrappedaround his waist. he has black cloak withFlames on the bottom of it. he has a sword of pure fire chakra. he eas married to the "Explosion Mistress" KatsukiBakuhatsu. a beautiful woman of long blonde hair, fair skin and her incredible power she was giving birth her son"Ahhh I'm going to kill you for doing this tome kasai"!!!!! Katsuki Screamed.calm down Katsuki that's just the paintalking.after many more ear defining screamsa beautiful healthy baby boy.Katsuki's povi can't believe giving birth was this painful!!damn you Kasai for causing my this pain.during my screams i heard Kasai say calmdown. calm down my ass!! he doesn'tknow how this pain. after a few more pushes i heard soft crying. i opened myeyes and looked at the nurse she said thisis my son. i looked at him and took in his features he had blonde hair and red eyeslike me, he had kasai's face and yet to know about his teeth. he was a healthy4 lbs and had no birth defects. the nursegave him to me."He's beautiful" i beamed.Kasai asked if he could hold him i saild ofcourse. but that's when all hell broke loseA massive explosion was soon heard inin the village.Kasai quickly put on his Cloak and got his sword. he made sure his wife and son were safe and headed out.meanwhile in the villagea large bird that seemed to be on fire apeared. this was one of the five elementalbeast. This was Fenikku the phoenix. the bird rampaged and burned the village.the beast then started charging a huge fireball and shot it. it was headed for the royal mountain which had the carved faces of all the previous rulers of the village. it was going to hit but "Fire style:Fire gate!". a huge gate of fire took in the hit and shot it far away from the village.Kasai's pov"Ugh!.alright its far from the village now to restr-? huh, come out don't hide. i sence a presence ah what the?hahaha impresive fire fist so the stories i've heard about your skills are true( what? so this is the guy who is attacking the village.) Who are you and why are you attacking the village.the man simply pulled out a chain. he said " why. you won't be around for long anyway". i got ready and he charged at me. i was able to dodge but he was almost as fast as me. he got with a punch to the face but i recovered and slashed him or i thought i did. when i slashed him it just went straight through. what jutsu is this i wondered. but my thoughts were cut short when the tried to attack but i dodged and crushed him with my fireball i used a seal and seperated him from the beast. from that the bird rampaged even more. i teleported to the village and got my wife and son.Uhh my head kasai where is kurenai? do not worry i told her he is safe. the bird flew and appeared at us.i tol d katsuki that have to seal it into kurenai. she banted "are you crazy. kurenai is just a newborn he cant handle that kind of chakra. i reasured her and told her i know how dangerous it is but there are no more choices. she finally succumed.fine she said do it.i chanalled my chakra and started the sealing. Ritual Sealing:Absorbtion.yellow sealing chains came and wrapped around the beast and started pulling it towards my son. once the beast realized what was happening it shot a spear of flames at kurenai. katsuki and i ran to cover kurenai. the spear went through both off us and stopped before my sons face.and then it disapered. the chains pulled harder and pulled it into my son. the mark of a phoenix head appeared on his hand.the village was safe but katsuki and i wouldnt make it so we gave the last of our chakra to kurenai with my dying wish i sent kurenai to marco my royal adviser. and then katsuki and i died.well thats the first chapter hoped ya like itjahmatikilker34 signing out.Chapter 2:where am iA few years after the destruction of the village hidden in the flame and the death of fire fist Kasai and the explosion mistress Katsuki, their royal adviser Marco looked after the son Kurenai as their final wish.Kurenai's povI don't remeber much from my baby days.this guy named Marco told me that he wasmy step father because something happened to my real parents. so being acurious 6 year old i asked whar happenedto them. he said there was acident and they died. i asked how they died he said". 6 yearago there was an attack on the flame village our home and therr was a beast that destroyef the village. he said that my momabd dad told him to look after me. he saidwe would have stayed in the village but we couldnt because the villagers would have hated me because i hold the beast inside me. so i asked what do we do now. he saidthat since i needed to learn how to be a ninja. he said he would teach me since he was a skilled ninja of the jonin rank.i said ninja rank?. he said that ninja rank isthe rank of a ninja. he said genin was the lowest rank or beginer,chunin is the middlerank or the experince rank,then he said jonin or the highest rank jonin means most experince rank. he said if i wanted to be a ninja i would have to go to the academy to learn about chakra. he said he could sensea strong chakra inside of me. he said itburns brightly. so he took me to the academy and registed me. after that i sat down . the teacher was someone called Misuki Sensei. he said we first had to introduce ourselves our name and what type of element we would like learn. he called on some kids and then called on me. so i went up and said" My name is KurenaiFuraito. and i would like to learn Fire style.another kid went up that caught my interesthis name was Daigo Kurogami and he wanted to learn dark style but that didnt really suprise me his whole attire said darkness. there were also other kids like this girl called Madoka. and another one called Hikaru. they seemed to be fawning over That daigo kid. thats when i learned that he was really popular.i didnt really matter to me. then the teacher said"Quiet down. ge said in 2 weeks we were going to have 3 tests a written and a physical test and a mental test to see if we are ready to become a genin.2 weeks later: it was time for the test first was the written. the score needed to pass the test was 70/ 100. i passed with a 97/100. daigo passed with a 98/100the deadlast whos name was rantarobarely passed with a 70/100.next was the physical test which was sparing. some kids got called. i was next and my opponent was daigo. i was sort of happy because i could see what he is made of. the teacher then said start. i charged first at daigo and swiftly punched. he dodged and threw a roundhouse i blocked and counted with a punch to the face. he got knocked down butrecovered. he then tried throw a swift barrage of punches abd kicks i avoided all of them and vanished quickly and kicked him in the back and pinned him down. the teached counted to three he said i won.i got off and then some of the girls were mad and said i cheated because daigo is stronger than me. i ignored that. some other kids got called and then we moved onto the mental challenge. we were put into an genjutsu. and we had to go to room 401which the genjutsu made 201. i already knew the whole buildings layout so i went to the next floor and went to the real roomabd some kids also came in like daigo.the Banshee sisters Madoka and hikaru.and also suprisingly the deadlast Rantaromade it some kids failed. the proctorsaid since we made it this far this was the last requirement.he said we had to show a jutsu we had learned next was the shadow clone jutsu and to transform into the 3rd king of the village. i was called first i first showed ny fireball jutsu , i then made ,a perfect clone and transforned intolord 3rd. i passed and got a black headbandwith a metal plate in the middle with the village emblem carved into it.i was so happy. there were other kids that passeddaigo, the banshee sisters, even That rantaro kid. the teacher said we were going to be placed on teams of 3 menbers and 1 jonin. other kids got put on teams. and then called team Tadashi. the teacher called meDaigo and Madoka. i was happy because i had a skilled member on my team but was annoyed that i was going to hear alot of banshee screams. the teacher said dismissal time so home and get rest because we were going to have our firsr mission. i went home and showed marco my headband. he said thats great news.me made me dinner. barbachue chicjen with ehite rice and gravy. after i finished eating i went outside to practice my jutsu. when i was done a gentle breeze passed through my hair. i looked to the sky.i said " momdad i wish i knew more about you. marcosaid you were really nice and kind. thats when marco called me and said Kurenai its bedtime and went inside. i went to sleep and slept i was going to need it for tomarow.In the morning: i woke up and got ready.i put on my white shirt.my pants , myblack ninja sandals. my red sleveless vest and i wrapped my headband around my head.i ate breakfast the teacher said dontbut i was no fool. i know better to fight with a full stomach that being hungry. after breakfast i said bye to marco and headed out to traning ground since our sensei said meet there. i seemed pretty early since onlyDaigo was there. then Madoka came and sat right next to daigo . we then waited for sensei. 5 mins nothings10 mins nothing1 hour nothing.i stared to get pissed.what is he doingfor so long. and 5 mins after that he came.and all of us shouted YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!he said sorry i had buisness to atend to.he then said we had to introduce ourselvesour name, what element we use and our goals. he started first ge said his name wastadashi , his element was lighting and his goals are none of our buisness. i went next.i said:" my nane is Kurenai Feraito.my element is Fire . and my goals are to find my true parents".Daigo went next he said" my name isDaigo Kurogami. my element is darknessand i have no intention my goals.Madoka went next and said"my name is Madoka Amano. i don have a elementand my goals are (looks at daigo and squeals).Tadashi sensei said in his mind(" so i have a lost kid ,a mystiotus kidand a kid who fawns over her crush. a interesting bunch)._


End file.
